


Монстр.

by хочу_но_не_хочу (vis_autem_non_vis)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OOC, Scenes of violence, Thriller, Tragedy, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vis_autem_non_vis/pseuds/%D1%85%D0%BE%D1%87%D1%83_%D0%BD%D0%BE_%D0%BD%D0%B5_%D1%85%D0%BE%D1%87%D1%83
Summary: монстр - это существо ужасное, делающие плохие, даже шокирующие действия. монстром можно назвать каждого демона, каждого второго человека, но никак не Кроули. но уверены ли Вы в этом?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)





	Монстр.

Монстр - это существо ужасное, делающее плохие, даже шокирующие действия. Монстром можно назвать каждого демона, каждого второго человека, но никак не Кроули. Кроули дарил цветы, редкие книги, водил в Ритц, целовал в щеки, кормил уток, сбавлял скорость, когда они ехали вместе.

Азирафаэль любил Кроули таким, всегда верил только в его хорошую сторону. Но бывали моменты.. когда Ази боялся. б о я л с я. Кроули. По началу Ангел кричал, немного дрался, сбегал, иногда плакал. А потом смирился. Сжимал чувства в комок, стараясь не показывать эмоций. Это стало его ночным кошмаром. Это стало причиной его слез.

Такого Кроули он ненавидел.

Такого Кроули он называл Монстром.

Это началось после их соглашения. Когда они начали друг другу доверять и быть вместе все больше. Так долго Зира еще ничего и никого не терпел.

Сегодня Это было снова.

Ангел сидел на диване и читал, а на его коленях удобно устроилась голова Демона. Демон подремывал, сопя в живот Азирафаэля. Было так тихо, спокойно и уютно, хотелось чтобы так было всегда, постоянно. Теплота окутывала, будто ты дома, в соседней комнате любимая семья, а тебя распирает счастье. То же чувствовал Ангел. Он даже не сразу заметил нежные поглаживания по запястью.

Демон вел пальцами от ладони до локтя, немного щекотал, но делал жутко приятно. По телу Ангела пробежала приятная дрожь. Он опустил взгляд на ласкающую его ладонь и отложил книгу.

Зира пропустил момент, когда из пальца Кроули вылез коготь и проткнул запястье. Прям возле скопления венок. Это было настолько неожиданно, что Ангел поперхнулся воздухом и зажал рукой рот.

Началось.

Коготь входил глубже. Проткнул кожу и начал рвать волокна мышц. Азирафаэль сжимал свой рот. Не издать звук. Не дать повод ему продолжить. Не реагировать. Но тело предательски задрожало, а слезы навернулись на уголках глаз. Из ранки уже сочилась кровь. Она стекала по руке и капала на ковер, гулко отдаваясь в висках. Весь мир перестал существовать, остался только Монстр и боль. 

Коготь пошел дальше. Разрезал до локтя. Вел без остановки. Казалось, еще чуть чуть и они услышат, как рвутся мышцы, будто старая ткань. Сердце сбилось, так же как и дыхание. Зира еле успевал стирать слезы. Лишь бы он не заметил. Лишь бы он не услышал.

Рана открылась, показывая всю красоту внутренностей руки. Это был словно пазл. Связать каждый волос волокон, соеденить каждую венку, сшить кожу. Азирафаэль не мог оторвать взгляд. Кровь закапала быстрее, но даже ее уже не было слышно от боли. Она сжимала спазмами, била в голову..

Демон коснулся губами края раны. Больно. И приятно. Даже Монстром он целует его. Демон проводит поцелуями от края до края, легко проводит языком по самой глубине, а потом отстраняется. Ангел еле сдерживает слезы и образ холода. Нет реакции - нет игры. Но так хочется заплакать и взмолить. Пожалуйста, хватит...

Эта пытка убивала. С каждым разом. Не тело, а душу. Будто с каждым порезом кусок души Ангела отрывался. В такие моменты сам Азирафаэль не знал чего хочет. Убежать? Умолять? Он не знал.

Монстр наконец опомнился, провел ладонью по ране, после чего от нее не осталось ни следа. Хотя нет. Осталась боль. Фантомная, на грани сознания. Медленно уходящая, оставаясь в воспоминаниях, в прошлом.

Перед ним снова был его Кроули. Что любит, заботится, улыбается. И Азирафаэль надеялся, что навсегда.

Но надеждам не обязательно сбываться, верно?


End file.
